


Jack's Punishment

by Hassleberry



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Fingering, RotG Kink Meme, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hassleberry/pseuds/Hassleberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the RotG Kink Meme on Dreamwidth</p><p>Prompt: Jack has been a veeery naughty boy and deserves a spanking ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Filled at the RotG Kink Meme: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/1511.html?thread=11495#cmt11495

He had just been playing. Just doing what he is, fun.  
He couldn't stop the blush as his pants and underwear were pulled down, an he was seated across Norht's lap. He held his breath, trying to stop the tears of humiliation from pouring down his face.  
30 slaps. The toymaker told him he had to learn his lesson.  
He scrunched his eyes tighter as he felt large hands settle him perfectly horizontal.

One breath, two breaths… and he could hear the whizz of North's arm as he raised and fell his hand across his cheeks. The pain burned. It felt like his ass was on fire.  
Another breath and again he slapped his behind.

Harder and harder the strikes fell, harder and harder it was for Jack to stay quiet. The pain intensified as the hits grew. Faster and faster they seemed to come, faster and faster his breath was forced out of him in shuddering gasps.

10, 11, 12… "You are good boy Jack, but you need to be taught a lesson."  
He wriggled across the wide warm legs, trying to escape the blaze of his behind. He could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks, from both of them.

19\. He cried out.  
He began to struggle, trying to escape the unrelenting blows but he was held fast by a unmerciful grip.

24\. The heat was unbearable and he couldn't stop the tears now. He squirmed, rubbing his thighs together as the heat began to spread. He panted, his eyes darting back and forth looking for some way, ANY way to escape. His ass was hot but not as hot as the feeling raising between his legs.

27\. "We are almost there Jack."  
He couldn't stop his cries any longer. North hesitated for a moment. Jack wasn't crying out of pain anymore. A loud breath could be heard before the spanks got even harder.

28, 29, 30. They finally stopped.  
Jack didn't want them to stop.  
He bit into North's leg and ground his groin harder into him.  
The spanking resumed with deep panting breaths.

Jack could feel every strike smacking his behind, crawling up his nerves, straight to his cock. He jumped each and every time, quickly pushing his hips back down, grinding hard into the warm thighs. He began to slide along the crook of large legs, caressing the underside of his length along the progressively hotter space. North gripped his cheeks, spreading and unspreading them just letting his thick fingers barely touch his hole. He mewled and pushed back, unsure whether to go back or forward.

His breath came in quick gasps now as he could feel the pressure rising. He could barely control his hips, mostly moving on instinct. His noises grew and grew in volume. His desperation clear in his mewling gasps and overstimulated cries. He was given a final hard slap and a firm spread of huge, well worked hands before he couldn't hold back any more.

He pressed him self into North, his cum shooing out onto his stomach and the large mans thighs, being spread all over as he convulsed and squirmed in his euphoria. His muscles tightened as North pressed his thick fingers into his hole. The tightening of his walls making him feel every curve and bump of those finely tuned appendages. He could barely even feel the burn of his pucker being stretched.

He collapsed unable to hold himself any longer. His sweat making him stick to the still thrusting legs. North panted above him hotly as the well endowed man pressed harder into Jack.

"You are a naughty boy Jack."

50 spanks.  
He'd need to do better next time.

"I will need to teach you a better lesson next time, nyet?"

He would do better next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I got instant inspiration and couldn't stop my hand from slipping all over.


End file.
